Goodbye
by MillaMaxwell12
Summary: Emma lives in a castle with her parents after the curse was broken. She ran away from them. Almost kidnap by bandits but the price was high and got stabbed. She saw her father for the last time. - I hope you enjoyed reading this. Reviews are always welcome :) -


After a fight with David and Snow. I couldn't take it anymore. They were asking too many questions about my past so I ran away from the castle _and that wasn't a good move either_. I stopped running about…...7 hours ago? Anyway, these bandits came out and tried to kidnap me….kidnap me i say. I scoffed at that and took at my sword...well not mine it's David's. Mine wasn't yet made. Anyway I of course fought them single handed. I think they're were about….10 of them? I cant remember and I was the one that saved them after the curse broke in storybrook and returned us back here, too! _Unforgivable bastards_ ….and so on. After i thought I killed the last one, the actual last one came out after i heard rustle behind the bushes, i turned around and got stabbed on the side. Yeah I gasp but shook it off and glared at the bandit and swung my sword, and cut off his head. And yes i did use my magic….a little..I took out the sword and blood started to rush out. I ripped the skirt part off my dress and tared it. _It was a good thing i wore pants and boots under._ I wrapped the torn part around my stomach and held Davids sword as a walking stick and clutched my free hand to my side.

About an hour i couldn't walk anymore and sat down against a tree, layed my head back and breathed in the icy cold air. _It's going to sno- never mind, it just started to snow...Mom and Dad are worried about me…maybe..It's dark here, in the forest._ I breathed once more into the cold. I started to shiver slightly but it's going away 'cause the numbness. _I feel so sleepy...I wonder Henry is at the castle now...with Regina. Ahh i just remembered H...Hook was coming back.M..my pirate king….oh i also remembered why they were comin..g, It's christmas…Red, granny, mom's brothers, the blue fairy, Robin hood and his son. Robin was going to propose too Regina, everyone was...coming...Haha its beautiful out here...I'm gonna sleep a little….._

I woke with a start but couldn't move because of the pain. I just realized I was still here and everything was white. I look up in the sky slightly and it was whitish-gray and it's still snowing lightly. I heard a holler... _Red!_ I grunt when i tried to stand up but fell backwards and slid down... _Damn it! I cant move!_ I look forward and our eyes me and saw her running towards me while she hollered for the others.I close my eyes and she was in front of me when i opened them again.

"Emma, what happened!?" Red looked all panicked when she saw blood. "Wait don't answered that and I can guess why, the bandits, right?"

I briefly nodded and tried not sleep. _I'm so...tired…_

"Emma? Emma! Don't sleep! You got to stay awake!" I heard her panicked.

"I'm t...trying...Where's my d..dad?" _I got to apologize to him...and mom._

"He's com-" Red look worried but was cut off by a male voice.

I saw a male figure walk in front of and bent in front of me. "Emma...Emma, my baby girl! Why did you run out here by yourself?" I heard him shuffle, taking off his cape to cover me over Red's red cape where i didn't notice sitting next me to give warmth. I felt her move away and he was going to pick me up but I grunted more and he settle me down. I felt his tears coming down when I realized I was sitting up on his lap. I felt tears coming down his face and I couldn't keep mine in anymore and i don't have hardly no strength left. "My princess...Why? Why didn't you just tell y...your mother and I your past? If...if you did, y..you would've been safe...and not hurt.." I felt him, trying to wipe my tears away and holding me tightly.

 _Because i wasn't ready and i didn't want to hurt you._ "D..daddy, I wasn't ready yet t..o tell you. I didn..t want to hurt you guys." I said. I felt iron blood drip down my mouth.

"Oh Emma. I'm hurt that you didn't tell me but I understand. I'm sorry.." He touched my cheek and still crying. I heard crying, screaming, and running footsteps behind my dad.

After a moment, I lifted my hand towards his and started to choke and blood poured out both my mouth and side but i smiled. I looked him while tears coming out and his too. "D...dad," I said but i was drifting apart. _Gotta s...say it quick…._ "W...watch over He..nry, mom, a..and Hook." I said. _Needed mo..re to say, Damn i..t!_ "Regi..na, an..d all..of the..m an..d yoursel..f. An..d its okay, I love yo..u. I..love them,to..o t...tell the..m for m..e?" I said trying to not sleep yet. _C...come o..n!A...little mor..e_

I saw him nodded and choke with more tears while he squeezed my hand. "I w..will…" He said firmly. I nodded. I mouthed one last thing. _Come o..n idi..ot_ " _Mother is pregnant with another child and it's a boy. Please name him Neal. for..me?"_ and he nodded again.

"Now sleep, my baby princess. Just let go..your.. _safe_ " I heard him say and more tears drop to my face and I smiled at him. _Fi...finally. G...goodbye…._


End file.
